Free Me
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura dreaded this. She REALLY did. It was her senior year in high school, she was the number one student, everything should be great right...? Wrong, she held a dark secret that no one in her class knew nor cared to ask about. She wasn't popular, far from it actually. So when a famous rock singer enters her school as a senior what will happen? M: sex, abuse, blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Operation Invisible Failed

Sakura woke up from dark nightmares once again. She looked at the time before sighing, 'it's only 7:30, school doesn't start for another hour... but I really don't want to be here...' She rolled out of bed making sure her parents hadn't unlocked her door to "amuse" themselves. 'They're probably so fucked up on drugs and drunk right now to even notice I'm alive...as usual...'

She stripped her clothes and looked at her abused body in the mirror, black and blue bruises showered her body, cuts and gashes scarred her porcelain skin, cigarette burns, and mostly she stared at her whithering body... she couldn't remember the last time she ate... as quickly as she looked she averted her eyes away, 'disgusting' She thought. She got into her shower hoping the water hadn't been shut off again, thankfully it hadn't. She only had one bar of soap to cleanse her entire body.

Once done she got out and put on one of her few pairs of underwear and a sports bra that she had gotten her junior year, she was starting to outgrow it. Sighing, she turned to her closet putting on a regular black t shirt and the only pair of jeans she had that remotely fit. She put on socks and an old pair of black tennis shoes. Noticing her bruised arms she quickly grabbed her black hoodie and put her long pink hair into a ponytail.

That's when she heard them... 'oh no...' Sakura thought. She unlocked her door and ran for the front door. She would've gone out her window but the one time she did her father caught her, nailed her window shut, and then nailed her arms and legs to the wall.

She picked up her backpack and ran out the door towards her high school. It was the first day of Sakura's senior year. She would be excited if she wasn't a nobody. She had no friends, kept to herself, made beyond excellent grades, the truth was, she had finished almost all of the work that was supposed to be assigned all year, technically she didn't even NEED to be at school, she just went to school to escape them...

When she got there she kept her head down, avoiding anybody and everybody. Once upon a time she was popular, but when her parents got into drugs and drank excessively her social status went down the drain as well. They sold all of her cute cloths, shoes, jewelry, anything just to buy drugs and alcohol. So she just became a target to the populars to pick on.

Sakura opened her locker and pulled out the tablet all students were assigned at the beginning of the year. All of their text books were downloaded on it. Putting it in her backpack and zipping it up she heard them... the populars...

Sakura began to panic on the inside, her heart pounding in her ears, she quickly made her way up the stairs and broke into a run towards her classroom before accidentally running into a rock hard chest and falling down. "I... I'm sorry" she got up bowing slightly, keeping her head down, she ran into her classroom and up to the very back of the classroom. Sitting down she realized her lungs were on fire, she took in a couple deep breathes before calming before the bell rang and the classroom began to fill up.

"NO WAY!" Ino squealed. "We are getting him in our class!?" Temari grinned at her "yeah! The lead singer of Akatsuki is going to be going to OUR school and is in OUR class!" Sakura heard her once best friend squeal again. "I'm totally gonna make him my boyfriend." Ino claimed before pulling out a compact mirror and applying more heavy make up on. Temari grinned evily, "Emo girl is also in our class." Ino's eyes shot up, "you don't say..."

Ino stood up and walked towards Sakura's shaking body, her stripper heals clinking against the ground. She intentionally slammed her hand down on Sakura's desk, making her jump. "Hey huge foreheaded loser. You gonna cry on the first day of school?" Ino grinned.

"INO GET BACK INTO YOUR SEAT!" The teacher yelled. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Ino batted her mascara caked eyelashes. "Now... it seems we have a new student joining us this year, his name is Deidara Iwa. I want all of you to make him feel very welcomed." Deidara grinned confidentially as he walked into the classroom. Kakashi smiled at him, "tell us a few things about yourself please." Ino spoke up, "like the fact that he's fucking sexy?" Kakashi sighed before letting out a warning, "Ino..."

Deidara spoke up "Names Deidara, everyone calls me Dei, I'm the lead singer of Akatsuki, and history is my favorite subject, yeah." 'Perfect' Kakashi thought.

"Well Deidara, now that I know that I know exactly where to seat you!" Sakura began to panic, 'no... not me...PLEASE not me!' She kept her head down as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Haruno Sakura, please raise your hand." Sakura shakily rose her hand, her head still down. Every other girl in the classroom scoffed and glared daggers at Sakura, making her sink into her chair farther.

"Yo pinky, I believe we've already... ran into each other." Deidara grinned as he sat down next to her. Sakura gasped, "I'm so so so sorry..." she practically whimpered. "Don't sweat it Blossom, besides if I got ran into by a pretty girl like you every day, I don't think I'd mind too much, yeah." Sakura blushed furiously. She heard her cell phone buzz right that moment. She flipped it open.

Ino: Watch your back slut.

She quickly closed it, tears forming in her eyes and she dropped her head farther. Deidara noticed the tears dropping on her desk. "Hey... you okay, yeah?" Then Sakura whispered something so quiet he barely heard her, "Please, just leave me alone..."

Deidara was dumbfounded, he, the lead singer of Akatsuki, was just told off. Was something in that text that upset her that much...?

The bell rang for lunch and Sakura slowly got up and bowed just like every other student, well except Deidara who just didn't care. Just then an announcement came over the speaker "attention, attention all classmates, Haruno Sakura is a slutty whore. That is all." Sakura dropped to the floor and began to bawl, Deidara felt her hurt, it pulled at his heart to see such innocence being bullied the way she was. And from the looks of it, she had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't listen to those kids, yeah." She looked up at him with tears flowing down her face. "They are just jealous you are so beautiful and smart is all." He smiled at her softly.

He heard stilettos clank against the floor and stop at Sakura and him, Ino roughly kicked Sakura in the stomach, making her double over and cough up blood. "Deidara don't let loser there bother you, you can sit with me at lunch." Ino batted her eyelashes obviously trying to seduce him.

Deidara took one look at Ino and grossed out. "No thanks, all of your make up just made me lose my appetite. Besides, I'm going to help Sakura to the nurse."

Ino shocked and pissed turned and stormed away. Deidara carefully picked Sakura's frail body up and began carrying her to the nurse's office. "I promise to take care of you, yeah." He whispered softly into her ear.

Deidara swiftly kicked the nurse's door open, "She's in need of medical attention! NOW!" The nurse walked out and sighed, "not already...this poor girl never seems to catch a break... And you might be?" Deidara sighed, "Deidara Iwa." The nurse nodded "I am Shizune, Deidara, I'm going to need you to take her hoodie and shirt off." Deidara blushed madly before stuttering, "uhh...o...o...okay..." When he did he was shocked at the sight in front of him. Her body was extremely thin, covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and more. He felt sick. "They've been beating her more often..." Shizune claimed. "I need you to take her pants off as well..." Deidara nodded before the realization hit him, "WAIT! Who's been beating her?! Those girls?!" Shizune shook her head, "Her parents... we've tried to get her out of there more than once... but she covers for them every time because she has no where else to go..."

Deidara knew at that moment he wanted to protect this angel. "I will take her to my home, yeah. She will be safe there and my parents will take her in with no hesitation." Okay he lied a little, he didn't have parents, but they didn't need to know that. "It's good to see Sakura has made at least one friend..." Shizune replied softly. "A girl this beautiful should never be treated the way she is..."

Deidara nodded, "I will take her home with me now if permitted, yeah." Shizune nodded at him, "she doesn't actually need to be at school." Deidara cocked his head, "What do you mean? I don't follow." Shizune smiled, "she is so smart that she has practically finished all of this year's work just to keep her mind off of the abuse she receives."

Deidara nodded before picking her up and covering her with his jacket. He took her to his brand new black hummer and gently set her in, careful to not wake the angel.

Deidara pulled up to his mansion within 20 minutes and punched in the code to the gate. He pulled in and parked. "I swear on my life to protect you from now on Sakura. No one will harm you ever again."

He picked her up bridal style and walked into his home. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set her resting form gently on the silk sheets of his bed before turning around to close his door. He pulled out one of his black and red band t shirts and black sweat pants before dressing her frail body. He covered her with the comforter and walked out of his room.

He spotted a few of his servants and told them to go buy Sakura a brand new wardrobe, they nodded before leaving.

Deidara sighed and ran his hand through his long blonde mane before pulling it up in a ponytail. And walked back into his room. He took his shirt and jeans off and pulled a pair of his own gray sweat pants on and climbed into his bed next to the angel that slept next to him. Deidara couldn't help but wrap his muscular arms around her tiny frame and nuzzling his head into her hair before drifting off to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome Home! Meet the band!

It was the first time Sakura slept without having a nightmare. 'Odd' She thought... She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She was so warm and the body beneath her was so soft and yet magnificently sculpted and...wait a second... her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks burned like hell had set fire to them. She was sleeping on top of the world wide famous Deidara Iwa. His arm securely wrapped around her waist. She watched this god like man breathe softly, finely chiseled chest rising and falling evenly in his peaceful state of slumber. 'He is so beautiful' She thought.

Sakura couldn't help but trace her finger down his cheek down to his perfect lips. She ran her fingers across those beautiful lips lightly. Deidara smirked, "you know, it's not polite to stare Sakura." Sakura jumped and sat up off of him as fast as her body allowed her to before stuttering, "I...I'm s...s...sorry!" Deidara rubbed his eyes before sitting up. "It's fine Sakura." He laughed softly. Sakura tool a good look around, "Ummm, Deidara-san-" she was cut off by Deidara, "Sakura, just call me Dei..." she nodded softly, long strands of hair falling from her ponytail, he practically gawked at her beauty.

"Dei, where are we?" She blushed lightly. "Home, yeah." Was the only thing he said, Sakura confused asked, "your home? It's beautiful but-" Deidara put a finger over her lips, "Our home." Sakura's mouth dropped open. "B...but I have a home... my parents must be wor-" Deidara scowled, "Save it Sakura, the nurse told me your situation, being the man I am, I brought you home so you could start over fresh, and besides, I already have my servants buying you an entire new wardrobe." Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she tackled Deidara. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I didn't want to die Dei!" He pulled her hair out of her ponytail and stroked the silky long pink mane. "By the way, is this your natural hair color, yeah?" Sakura looked up at him dumbfounded, "of course it is!" Deidara grinned and hugged her tightly before he heard Sakura's stomach practically yell for food. "Sorry..." Sakura laughed.

Deidara got an extremely worried look on his face, "Sakura, can I ask you something, yeah?" He asked as they walked hand in hand towards the dining room. "Sure Dei." Sakura smiled. "When was the last time you actually ate a decent meal...?" Deidara asked softly. "Oh... let me think... about 3 years ago." Deidara froze. "T...three years...?" Sakura nodded slightly. "Either head master Tsunade-sama or Shizune-sama will bring me a healthy lunch at school. That's the only meal I get to eat..." Deidara brought her into his arms tightly. "Well then let's fatten yah up, yeah!"

They sat down and were both served a 3 course meal. Right as they were about to finish the 2nd course the front door flew open. An army of servants piled in with bags after bags, 'there has to be at least over 200 bags...' She thought.

"Take them up to my room, and put it in my 2nd closet, yeah. And make sure everything is organized. Put all of her undergarments in the 2nd dresser I have. Put the make up, straightener, curling iron, shampoo and conditioner in the same bathroom." They all nodded. Before hearing a loud commotion upstairs. "What in the world..." Sakura looked completely confused. "That's your new wardrobe I was talking about earlier, yeah!" He laughed, clearly amused that Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. "By the way Sakura, my band does live with me. That won't be a problem will it?" He folded his arms over his well sculpted chest. Sakura shook her head. "Good, because they are right behind you."

Sakura jumped and turned around slowly and nervously. "DAAAAAAAANG Deidara this one is super beautiful. Can I have her?" He leaned forward, looking into her emerald eyes. "Sasuke, leave her alone... She is the new member of our family." Deidara told her story before a huge guy with blue hair swooped her up into a bone crushing hug. "THAT IS SO SAD!" Another guy jumped forward "Hi I'm Tobi!" "Nmmmm tmm mmmmm ymmmmm" she mumbled through the big man's chest. Deidara sighed, "Kisame, release her." Sakura looked like she was memorizing all of their names and faces before she said, "line up and introduced yourselves and any nicknames I should be aware of, that way I will absolutely know who is who."

Deidara's eyes widened in amusement. 'No one has ever been able to get them to move that fast.'

The big man with blue hair was first, "Kisame, but the guys call me Shark." He grinned cheekily. Next was a dark haired teen around her age, "Sasuke, the guys call me Chidori." Then a red haired guy stepped forward with a sucker in his mouth, "Sasori, the guys call me Puppet." Then a man who looked like an older Sasuke stepped forward, "Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," 'Ah...' Sakura thought. "The guys call me Sharingan." Then a guy with way too many piercings stepped forward "Yahiko, the guys call me Pein." Then a woman, the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen stepped forward, "I am Konan! The guys call me Flower, but you can call me sister." Then a creepy guy with slicked back silver hair stepped forward, "Hidan, guys call me Killer." Then Deidara stood up, "And I, as you already know, am Deidara, Dei for short, the guys love to call me Bomber because I practically explode on stage." He grinned.

Sakura looked at all of them before stepping forward herself. "My name is Sakura, I don't have a nickname from you guys yet." She laughed softly. Deidara rose an eyebrow, "Sure yah do, Angel." All of the guys nodded in agreement. "ANGEL IT IS!" Kisame cheered.

'Angel...' Sakura thought happily. "Yo, Bomber, tonight is movie night. It's Killer's turn to pick out a movie." Sasuke said out loud. Everyone nodded before Konan said "I'll get the snacks ready, as usual boys. Just go sit down. My sister and I need some time to talk!" Sakura nodded and smiled 'I have a family who loves me now...'

Hidan, of course picked out the scariest horror movie he possibly could. Konan snuggled up to Yahiko after Sakura and her set all of the snacks and drinks down. Then Itachi groaned, "if we are gonna watch a horror movie, we are gonna need some beer..." he got up and brought back 2, 24 cases of beer and handed one out to everyone. "We encourage under aged drinking!" Kisame laughed. 'Why not' Sakura thought. She downed her first beer as quickly as Kisame, him noticing, declared a drinking war with Sakura. "ALL RIGHT ANGEL! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Deidara laughed as he polished off his 3rd beer.

Konan stood between them they both got their own 24 pack of beer. "Wait I think everyone should join the festivities!" Sakura announced.

"Why not! The more the merrier!" Kisame said. So now there was a 24 pack for everyone at the table. "Ready, set, GO!" Everyone started downing beers. Kisame began lagging behind Sakura as she finished her 10th. "What's wrong Kisame!? All talk no BITE!?" This meant war. "BRING OUT THE HARD LIQUOR!" Sakura finished her 24th beer. Only to have 24 shots of whiskey, vodka, and other varieties of liquor. "G...O...!" Sakura began downing the shots like they were nothing and put down her 24th shot within 2 minites. Kisame had fallen out of his chair passed out, Sasori had run to the bathroom to throw up, Konan and Yahiko declared they were going to 'bed', Sasuke, Itachi and Hidan were so drunk that they began singing show tunes, leaving only an extremely drunk Sakura and Deidara. "Hey Angel*hiccup*" Sakura had a drunk blush on her face, "yeah!?" Deidara grinned and rushed over to her and attempted to picked her up bridal style before he tripped and landed on top of her. Sasuke, Itachi, and Hidan all announced they were going to hit the local bar to have a sing off and asked the "lovers" if they wanted to come.

They both shook their head, "Angel and I have shchoool tomorrow" he slurred. "Dei I can't breathe!" Deidara quickly got off of her looking feral and ready to pounce. Sakura squealed before running, well, as well as a drunk could manage stairs, up the stairs. Deidara hot on her heels. She ran into their bedroom before he tackled her on the bed. The door still wide open. "Uh Dei..." "Yes..." he purred. "The doors open..." me mouthed an 'Oh' before jumping off the bed, closing and locking the door.

He turned around before pouncing on Sakura again. "What should I do with my little Angel..." he ran his finger between her covered breasts, making her blush madly. "You are so beautiful Sakura."

He crashed his lips against hers the rest becoming a drunk blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Happens Now?

Sakura woke up with a MASSIVE headache, she groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up and wincing. There was an extreme pain between her thighs. Her hair curtained her body before she stood up to go take a LONG shower. "That's the last time I ever get drunk...I can't remember a thing..." she mumbled. 'Shampoo...conditioner...oh how I have missed you...hair, you are going to love me!'

She turned the hot water on before stripping and taking a good look at herself in the mirror as always. Her bones still stood out much to her dislike, her bruises and cuts seemed to vanish a great deal, before her mother and father began to take drugs they were extremely loving and caring. Her mind wandered back into the past...

-*10 years ago*-

"Sakura dear it always amazes me how fast your body heals" her mother chuckled. Sakura's 9 year old tear filled eyes looked at her mother confused. She smiled at her daughter, "Now let's get that cut cleaned up, shall we?" Sakura's face lit up, "Yes mamma!"

-*present time*-

Sakura sighed and stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit her skin. She spaced out just standing under the water until she felt a muscular body against her back and wrap its arms around her tiny frame. She snapped back into reality before turning around.

"DEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sakura screeched trying to cover her body up. "Ah so you're a black out drunk..." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "What. Do. You. Mean." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you see Tenshi (Angel) you and I...uh...had intercourse last night..."

Sakura's face paled as she thought. 'Great, I lose my virginity the one night I get drunk...FANTASTIC...'

Deidara sighed and his face softened, "Tenshi, you don't need to hide your body from me... it is beautiful... YOU are beautiful..." Sakura gaped. "W...what...?" Deidara smiled softly and tucked her long wet hair behind her ear before putting both arms out on each side of her head and supporting his weight against the shower walls. "I said, Tenshi, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. And that's a lot considering I'm the lead singer of a popular band, yeah." He breathed softly into her ear, her face became flustered.

"Oh whatever! Let's just hurry up in here! I'm hungry!" She grumbled before Deidara took the shampoo from her and began washing her butt long hair for her. "Dei...I am more than capable to wash my own hair..." she sighed. "I'm well aware Tenshi...but I plan to spoil you in every way possible, yeah." She blushed madly at this.

After they were both done showering they went to their dressers 'no point in being modest now.' Sakura thought as she walked nude to her dresser, when she opened the top drawer she blushed madly. 'His servants went all out didn't they...?' She gulped as she pulled out a matching pair of lace undergarments the same shade of pink as her hair. 'Thank god they got me a razor or my legs and vag would probably look like a jungle right now...'

Deidara turned around, "ready to see...damn..." he became as red as his silk sheets. 'Damn servants. Calm down Deidara, calm down, CALM DOWN DAMMIT!" He mentally yelled at himself.

Sakura looked at him and giggled, "We already had sex Dei... undergarments shouldn't bother you." He scratched his head, "Errrrrr... right...ready to see your new wardrobe!?" Desperate to change the subject. She nodded before following him into "her" closet and gasped at the hundreds of clothing and shoes she now owned. "Dei, you didn't have to get me all of this! But nonetheless, thank you..." she smiled before going through it all before something in specific caught her eye. She pulled out a black cloak that adorned red clouds on it. "What's this Dei?" He looked over at her, "You're part of the family now Tenshi... that means you'll be going to all of our concerts as one of us, yeah!" He smiled handsomely before his eyes grew wide. Sakura flung her arms around his waist in a loving hug. "Thank you...Dei-Ai (Love)..."

Deidara waited with Sasuke downstairs for Sakura. "What made you want to come to school Chidori, yeah?" Sasuke looked at Deidara "We are all family, that includes Tenshi. So we both will protect her." They both looked up when they heard high heels against the wooden stairs. Both boys began to gape at the new and improved Sakura. She wore dark wash skinny jeans with fashionable rips in them and a loose fitted see through dress tank top that tied around the neck and buttoned up the front, it had a storm of cherry blossom petals swirling all over it, she also had a tank top underneath to hide her provocative undergarment, her stilettos were tasteful, and not stripper-like unlike that "Ino" girl Deidara met the day before. She also had a necklace with the same cloud on it as the black cloak.

Kisame whistled, "Damn Tenshi, you clean up nicely!" She blushed fiercely, "thank you Kisame." She added a wink. Deidara walked slowly up to Sakura holding a box. "I...uh...got...um...you this, yeah." He handed her the box. She frowned, "stop getting me things Dei!"

That's when she heard Itachi scoff, "Tenshi, we have more money between the 8 of us than we actually know what to do with." She sighed in defeat before catching what Itachi and Konan were wearing. They looked like parents, Konan was wearing a blonde wig and blue contacts to make it look like she was Deidara's mother. And Itachi looked old enough to be Sasuke's father with how he was dressed.

"Um... if you don't mind my asking, why are you and sis dressed like that Itachi?" Sakura held the box Deidara had given to her her in defeat. "We are posing as Deidara's and Sasuke's parents. We need to go to the school for 2 reasons, one, we need to admit Sasuke into school, two, we are notifying the head master that we will be adopting you today."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you... everyone... you took me in not even knowing me... I am forever in your debt." Itachi smiled before hugging Sakura tightly, "Besides, I'd be honored to be called your father, Tenshi. Your just about one of the most beautiful daughters a man could ask for, your birth father took that beauty for granted and now we are taking you in as one of our own..." Sakura bawled into Itachi's chest and clutched tightly onto his shirt, "Thank you, thank you so much for everything dad!" This made Itachi smile grow a mile wide. "I have always wanted a daughter you know..."

Deidara watched the whole thing between Itachi and Sakura. His heart ached for her happiness. Deidara cleared his throat abruptly. "OH! I'm so sorry Dei!" Sakura pulled at the ribbon holding the box together and gasped whenever she opened it. Deidara smiled sheepishly. "Oh my god... it's beautiful Dei!" She pulled out a diamond studded bracelet that adorned her name, which was also studded in diamonds.

Deidara walked forward and unclasped the bracelet before clipping it back together onto Sakura's delicate wrist. "Thank you so much...everyone..."

Konan and Itachi stepped forward together, and Konan handed her some orange juice before speaking, "Okay sis, Dei and Sasuke here's your story, Sasuke and Deidara are now your adoptive brothers, Sakura." Sakura choked on some of the orange juice she had just taken a large drink of. She began coughing violently trying to regain air back into her lungs. "Let's try to not kill Tenshi her second day here guys." Kisame chuckled while patting Sakura's back.

"All right kiddos, time for school!" Konan giggled as she handed Sakura a breakfast bar. Sasuke, Itachi and Konan walked out of the door leaving Deidara and Sakura. "Ready Tenshi?" He held out his hand and she smiled taking it eagerly. "I'm ready to face to world as long as you're by my side Dei-Ai..."

Okay please don't kill me guys! I know it's been a while since I updated but I had a serious writers block! It came to me today what I should write!

Hope you guys liked chapter 3 of "Free Me". I know it's nothing like "A Coma" and I guess that's why it's giving me such a hard time!

Please Review!

~Kyvena


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to Chapter 4 of "Free Me" my love's! I'm extremely excited to post this chapter so I would love some feedback!

I'm also aware in chapters 1 and 2 the gang called her Angel and are now calling her Tenshi. Same difference!

Tenshi=Angel

Ai=Love

Please review!

~Kyvena

Chapter 4: Back To School!

Itachi was driving as Konan turned around and began speaking to Sakura. "Okay Sakura, I just called the bank and opened your bank account. It currently has $5,000,000 in it." Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. "What the hell sis?! Do I really need 5 million dollars?!" This made Itachi chuckle, "Anything for our Tenshi!"

Sakura sighed in defeat, nothing could change their mind. Itachi spoke up again, "besides, we have well over $1,000,000,000 considering all 8 band members are linked into one account." Sakura's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Konan spoke up again, "here is your credit/debit card we made just for you Tenshi. You can use it to buy lunch at school, go shopping, or anything you want."

Sakura studied the plastic card for a moment, it fitted her so well. On the card had a pink cherry blossom tree with petals falling from it. Sakura then spoke in a whisper, "Thank you so much...Daddy and sis." Itachi's heart melted at the new name he'd been given, his eyes softened as they pulled up to the school where many students were being dropped off. He parked the expensive car in a 'visitors' spot before unbuckling his seat belt and pulling out his own set of emerald colored contacts and putting them in, he blinked a few timed before looking at Sakura. Who's mouth fell open, 'now he really looks like my father...' She thought.

Everyone's eyes were glued to this fancy Hummer. As they watched an older man with brilliant emerald green eyes and a woman that looked like Deidara's mother step out of the car. Followed by Deidara, Sasuke, and then...'who the hell is that?', they all whispered 'Are you shitting me?! That CAN'T be Emo girl!', 'Not so Emo anymore apparently. But still a slut.'

Sakura held her head up high, her long hair blowing in the wind. 'No more putting my head down! I've got this!' Deidara and Sasuke stood beside her, each offering her an arm, which she gladly took with a huge grin plastered on her face. Everyone gawked at the trio as they made their way into the school and into the head master's office.

"Hello head master Tsunade-sama," Itachi and Konan both bowed slightly. "My name is Fugatsu and this is my wife Mikoto. We are the parents of Deidara Iwa, as well as our other son here, Sasuke Uchiha. We have been looking extensively for our daughter...whom we adopted out at birth because we were too young to care for triplets, only to find her adopters were abusing her. So we are going to head to the court today to gain full custody of our daughter Sakura Haruno - Iwa- Uchiha. We will let her decide which surname she wished to take on."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. Looking into this man's eyes, he really was her father... they almost looked identical with those beautiful eyes. "Triplets you say... Deidara, Sakura and Sasuke." All three nodded in union and also spoke in union, "yes head master Tsunade-sama." She let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad. Those people were not fit to be her parents." Tsunade glanced at Sasuke, "I'm sorry but, this child looks nothing like either of you, other than his dark hair which resembles yours Mr. Uchiha. Where does he get his eyes from?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this before Itachi spoke, "from his grandfather."

She nodded at this. "All right then Mr. Uchiha, I will enroll Sasuke. I wish you the best of luck getting full custody of Sakura Haruno - Iwa - Uchiha. I will also delete her former guardians from her file and put you and your wife on file for emergencies, are their any others you'd like to add on?" He nodded. "She has 4 uncles that I wish to place on her emergency contact." Tsunade nodded, "names?" Itachi took in a breath before listing the names out. "Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi Uchiha, Sasori Iwa and Hidan Iwa." He named flatly. He began to blink hard and turned away, one of the contacts was moving out of place.

Tsunade saw this and cleared her throat, "Everything okay Mr. Uchiha?" He turned back around, contact back in its place, and nodded. "All right then, Sasuke will be placed in the same class as Sakura and Deidara." He nodded again. Konan looked at all three of "her triplets" and placed a kiss on all of their heads, "Have a great day at school my babie!" All three of them groaned and said in union, "MOMMMM!"

"Oh, Sasuke, you'll be needing these." She pulled out a tablet and a locker number that Sakura and Deidara had already received the previous day. "Thank you head master." He bowed slightly before all three of them began walking out of the office and towards their lockers, which were simultaneously all next to each others.

Sakura now had a new backpack, black with cherry blossom petals swirling all over it. The boys adorned a simple black leather backpack. "Ready brothers?" She giggled. Deidara scoffed, "brother my ass, if we were blood related then we have already committed incest. Sasuke's face scrunched up, "gross bro, I didn't need to know what you and Tenshi do behind closed doors." Thank god all the other kids were in class or there would definitely be some unkind and grotesque rumours flying around school.

They finally reached their classroom with the new and improved Sakura, Deidara, and the newest member to join school, Sasuke. Sakura opened the door earning every student to gasp at her appearance, "What!?" Deidara yelled "Don't stare at my sister like that, yeah. I don't like it you horny fools." Sakura sighed and went up to the teacher, "Kakashi-sensei, this is one of my triplet brothers Sasuke Uchiha, the main guitarist of the band Akatsuki as well as my other brother Deidara Iwa whom as all of you know, is the lead singer."

Then Ino lazily spoke up, "TRIPLETS!? FOREHEAD GIRL, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SIBLINGS!" Sakura looked at her former best friend, "Shows how much you actually pay attention to me pig. I was adopted when I was born because my parents couldn't handle triplets. So shut up for once, you're giving me a damn headache." Sakura spat. She took her "brothers" arms and lead them to their seats next to her. Sasuke, Deidara and Sakura texted the entire class. She didn't even need to be at school for crying out loud.

Ino was seething with anger. 'That dumb pink headed bitch, I will get revenge for that stunt you pulled earlier. You just wait.'

There we have it loves! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback!

Until next time!

~Kyvena


	5. Chapter 5

Ello ello! I've been busier than usual and I'm still typing all of this from my cell phone. For anyone who would like to know what APP I'm using it's called book writer free!

Please review!

~Kyvena

Chapter 5: The Girls At School Are NEVER Nice

Sakura, Sasuke, and Deidara became news all too quickly. Sasuke could give a shit, Deidara was just beyond annoyed, and Sakura hated the renewed attention, for it was all fake.

Everyone immediately wanted to become her "friend" but Sasuke and Deidara wouldn't let any of these posers get close to their "sister".

"I don't understand why everyone keeps staring at us." Sakura scowled. "Your "brothers" are 2 members of the band Akatsuki. Hello..." Deidara chuckled. "You're practically a celebrity now Tenshi." Sasuke picked at his lunch looking bored as usual. "And you're already on the front page of a magazine because someone's parents in this school are paparazzi and their kid told them about us." Deidara grinned. Sakura slammed her head on the lunch table and groaned, "I just can't be normal can i?!" Sasuke grinned, "why be normal when you have us sis?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go to the soda machine, you guys want anything?" They shook their head as she stood up to go outside and out of her "brothers" sight. She sighed as she slid her credit card and picked out a grape soda, as she waited for it to vend, which was taking abnormally long, she heard heels. Not just anyone's heels, Ino's stripper heels.

Just as her soda came out a group of girls picked her up and gagged her mouth while carrying her to the back of the school, Sakura began kicking and screaming. "Now ladies what should we do with big foreheaded bubble gum whore here for embarrassing me?" Ino thought. "We could cut ALL of that freakish pink hair off for her!" One of Ino's gang members chimed. "Or we could steal ALL of her nice clothes!" Ino flicked the ash off of her cigarette and then looked at it. "Hold the bitch down." Four girls immediately threw Sakura onto the harsh pavement and each held an arm or a leg. Ino bent down and burned Sakura right on her breasts. Sakura's eyes widened as she screamed in pain, flailing to get away. Then Ino grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting Sakura's body and clothes. And just as she went for Sakura's thigh long hair someone yelled at her.

"HEY!" Ino got up and looked at Sakura "you got off easy this time you dumb bitch. You won't be so lucky next time." She kicked Sakura hard and rough before she and all of her girls ran.

"SAKURA!" Deidara yelled frantically as he and Sasuke ran up to her bloody form. "Sasuke, call Itachi to pick her up... and then call Konan to tell her we will need some female back up..." he seethed.

Itachi zoomed through traffic, he knew Sakura needed to go to a hospital fast. He pulled up to the school parked and got out as he saw Deidara holding Sakura's bloody body. "What the hell happened!?" Deidara handed Sakura to Itachi, "Jealous girls jumped her..." just then Konan pulled up and and parked, when she got out she immediately gasped and ran over to Sakura, "MY BABY SIS! Itachi! Get her to the hospital NOW! I have some hunting to do..." Her eyes were beyond pissed off. Itachi gently placed Sakura in his car and zoomed off towards the hospital.

"School's about to get out." Sasuke stated. Konan cracked her neck and fingers, "Good... I need you two boys to lure those bitches back to our house... I'll meet you there..." she got back into her car and drove off like a pissed off lioness.

The last school bell of the day rang and everyone got up and bowed to their teachers before grabbing their things to leave. Ino stepped out of the classroom with her gang of girls and began walking to the front of the school when Deidara and Sasuke stopped them. "Hey Ino, that's your name right? Im-" Ino squealed, "SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke really hated fan girls, "yes, well the band is having a party tonight and thought we could use some...'groupies'..." Deidara tried not to look ticked off. "You guys are inviting me to your house!? Oh my god yes!" Deidara laughed on the inside, 'just wait bitches. That squealing will turn into screaming."

They all piled into Deidara's hummer and he drove 20 minutes until they reached his and Sasuke's mansion. He didn't want to let them to see the code so he pressed the intercom. "Yes?" A voice came over the intercom and a camera faced towards them, "Hey Karin, it's Deidara and Sasuke." Deidara scowled. "Oh welcome home Mr. Iwa, Mr. Uchiha." The doors opened and he drove in and parked. Sasuke texted Konan and told her to start playing loud music. So once they got out of the car music could definitely be heard.

Deidara quickly texted Sasuke,

From Bomber: hold the stupid blondes hand. Make it realistic. It's for Sakura, remember that.

Sasuke sighed and texted back before putting his phone away.

From Chidori: Fine... but I'm only doing this for Tenshi...

Deidara pulled the key out of his hummer and jumped out. Sasuke went over to Ino and gave her one look before almost vomiting in his mouth, why did she have to wear so much make up...?! He took her hand and she blushed "Sasuke this is a little fast don't you think?" He just shrugged, not answering her before he dragged her to the house.

Deidara unlocked the door and walked in. "FLOWER WE'RE HOME!" Konan bounded out of the kitchen. "Hi girls! My name is Flower! Why don't we let the boys go get the other band members before this party starts?" She smiled. Deidara and Sasuke left to go get the other members while Konan got her strongest liquor out of the cabinet. "How bout a drink girls?" They all nodded eagerly. She filled majority of theirs with alcohol and put little to none in hers before handing the girls their "Konan's killer drink" as she secretly called it. Because after that first glass, you were beyond wasted. "Cheers! Bottoms up!" Konan chugged the entire content down and the girls, wanting to look cool, did the same.

By the time the other band members got downstairs, the teens were beyond wasted. Konan grinned evily "who wants to go for a swim!?" Knowing swimming while intoxicated was beyond dangerous.

The girls ran to the pool and jumped in. As soon as they hit the water they all passed out. The boys fished the girls out of the water as Konan got clippers out. "Payback is a bitch ladies." She buzz shaved all of the girl's heads and told Kisame to tattoo their faces up. Oh and he did. Ino got a pig with a rather large penis on her forehead and the other girls got something equally grotesque. "Sasori, go drop them off somewhere deserted." He nodded as all the girls got loaded into his car and he sped off.

When the Ino woke up she couldn't remember where she had been, who she was with, and what she had been doing, the same was with the other girls. She immediately threw up violently and pulled out her compact mirror and immediately screamed. The other girls did the same.

They had just been fucked and didn't know who had done it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm considering discontinuing this story because I really don't have much motivation to write it. I will be starting a Minato/Sakura story soon so if you love this story, don't lose hope yet! I'm not sure yet! Your reviews would help a lot in your thoughts about my discontinuation of the story!

Lots of love!

~Kyvena


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: Blackstardragonlover

Thanks so much for your input! I'm glad you like the story so far! So I will continue it!

Keep in mind though, I am typing all of this on my cell phone so mistakes are inevitable, sorry love, I'll do my best to look them over more carefully before submitting them!

Enjoy!

~ Kyvena

Chapter 6: Fearsome Outcomes

Sakura laid in hers and Deidara's bed alone as she stared out the window, it was the weekend and she had nothing to do. A knock came to her door, "Come in!" Sakura stated. Konan came in and Sakura sat up into a sitting position. Konan sat next to her and sighed. "Sis? What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

Konan looked at Sakura, "We are about to go on tour Sakura. Since we now have custody of you, you will be coming as well." Sakura shrugged, "Okay." Konan looked a bit startled, "That's it?" Sakura gazed at Konan before stifling a laugh, "What? Did you expect me to put up some sort of a fight?" Konan shrugged, "I suppose not. I just thought this place was your home..."

Sakura leaned towards Konan and grasped her hand before giving it a light squeeze. "My home is wherever you guys are..."

Just then Deidara bounded into the room, "One of our new songs just hit number 1 on the charts, yeah!" Sakura smiled warmly at Deidara, "Wow babe! That's so awesome! When does your newest C.D. come out?" Deidara gave Sakura a sheepish look, "well, the producer wants you to sing a cover song to put in our C.D." Sakura gaped. "Really?" He nodded. "You're truly becoming a member of Akatsuki now!"

-2 months later-

It was C.D. signing day and all band members had to be there, including the newest addition, Sakura. Her cover song pushed Deidara's number 1 hit single down to 2nd. And the producers were now considering making more profit off of her then Deidara wanted.

Konan picked up a microphone before speaking, "Welcome everyone to The Akatsuki C.D. signing! We have here our newest member here with us, Tenshi, who sings a female version cover of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down." The crowd cheered louder than they did for Deidara which made Kisame laugh out loud.

Konan spoke again, "Please line up in a single file line starting at Shark for signing!"

The signing went on and on and on. When Sakura saw a short haired blonde girl with a gang of friends when she froze and whispered, "Ino..."

Sakura was placed in between Deidara and Sasuke. She watched Ino squealed as she got up to Deidara and he put on a fake smile, "name?" Ino blushed and spoke, "Ino Yamanaka." Deidara signed "Bomber" and Ino moved on to Sakura whenever she froze in front of her. "Sakura... I...I... I'm sorry for how I treated you...you really didn't deserve it...can you forgive me...?" Deidara was about to speak when Sakura held her hand up to him, "I forgive you Ino..." she smiled before signing, "Tenshi."

It was almost the end of the signing when two people caught her eyes, "m...mom...d...d...dad..." They both walked up to her, clearly drunk and fucked up on some sort of drug. "Hello Sssssakura, our DARLING DAUGHTER." Sakura flinched. Itachi stood up and walked behind Sakura, "Konan, call security." She nodded.

"We will get you back, and when we do, we will take every penny you ever made from this band." They grinned, Sakura put her head down, "I hate you guys. You are not my parents." Konan walked up besides Itachi and placed her hand on her other shoulder as she stood. Sakura turned towards Itachi, "Daddy, can you get me a water bottle please?" He smiled at her, "of course baby." He hugged her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Love you Daddy." His heart melted, "I love you too Tenshi."

Her biological parents seethed. "Mommy, I'm going to go to the bathroom, sign for me please?" Konan's eyes sparkled, "Anything for my baby girl, Tenshi."

"Excuse me sir, ma'am." She walked towards the bathroom and opened the door that said "girls". Not even five minutes later the door opened and clicked shut before Sakura head the sounds of the lock. She flushed and walked out and washed her well manicured hands. "Well, well, well, Tenshi." Her biological mother spoke.

Sakura took a shaky breath in before facing her biological mother. "What do you want? Money for drugs!?" Sakura seethed.

Her mother grinned, "how nice of you for offering!" She walked up to Sakura, who's heart beat a million miles per second. Her biological mother began to stroke Sakura's long hair before gripping it tightly at the skull and smashing Sakura's face into the mirror.

"Darling! You had an accident!" Sakura screamed as her mother rubbed her face into the shattered glass, cutting her face up.

"STOP MOM!" Sakura yelled. They began hearing pounding at the door, "TENSHI! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Itachi yelled through the door and then yelled into his radio. "SOMEONE KICK THIS DOOR DOWN! NOW! MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE!"

"You will never be their's Sakura. You will ALWAYS be ours!" She said clearly pissed off before running to the window, opening it and jumping out.

Just then the door was swiftly kicked down by security and Itachi ran in, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He yelled. "Sakura baby, stay with me..."

Her vision became a surreal blur before she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Great Escape

Sakura had been out of the hospital for over a month now, yet everyone in the family watched over her like a hawk. "DADDY!" She screamed and Itachi bolted to her room.

"Yes sweetheart? Can I get you anything?" He breathed heavily from running. Sakura chuckled, "No daddy. I just have a question." He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in."When are we moving?" Itachi moved to sit on her bed, "We are planned to move in a week, why sweetie?"

Sakura smiled, "I was just wondering." Then her eyes wandered to the mirror where she caught a glimpse of the scars on her beautiful face and sighed sadly. "Tenshi... what's bothering you dear?" Itachi came and sat next to her on the floor. "Daddy... every since my bio-mom cut up my face Deidara hasn't slept in the same room as me... he barely even looks at me..." Tears welled up in her beautiful emerald eyes, making them sparkle. Itachi sighed and began stroking her hair, "Oh honey...come here..." he wrapped his arms around her and she began to bawl into his chest, "who could love this scarred face daddy!?" Itachi felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. "Baby, I'm not sure what's wrong with Dei..." That only made Sakura cry even harder, "What if...if...he doesn't love me anymore!? What will I do then!? Where will I go!?" She bawled and Itachi began to hate Deidara for doing this to his little girl.

-5 months later-

"Congratulations Miss Sakura Uchiha! You are the top solo artist in the nation! You have out ranked The Akatsuki band!" Her producer chirped. Sakura looked stoic, but on the inside she was a little girl crying for help once again, "thank you sir. My new album should be coming out this week so I must go and prepare for C.D. signings."

She stood and bowed, her now knee length hair was like a pink ocean around her. "I also need to go to Tenzou. He's been dying to get his hands on my hair. It's about time I let him." She tried to chuckle. As she saw Itachi and Sasuke her eyes brightened up, "Daddy! Baby!" She ran to Itachi and jumped on him before turning to Sasuke and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Her producer cleared his throat and spoke up, "Mr. Uchiha, you should be proud of your daughter! She passed The Akatsuki in rankings!" Itachi looked at Sakura excitedly, "Really!?" She nodded cutely, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TENSHI!"

-with Deidara and The Akatsuki band-

Deidara was pacing around beyond pissed off. That damn Itachi and Sasuke. They had left with Sakura after she had found out he had been cheating on her. "DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into his producers desk.

-flashback 5 months ago-

Sakura laid in her new room and sighed, she got up when she heard giggling from Deidara's room.

She slowly opened the door to see Konan with Deidara, naked in bed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Deidara jumped up, "SAKURA! What are you doing out of bed!?"

Sakura could only stare at her boyfriend and so called "sister" in bed with each other.

Her head fell, "Fuck you Deidara."

-end of flash back-

"Shouldn't have gotten caught. No, Sakura was an angel who loved you Dei. It's no one's fault but your own she left the band." Kisame shook his head.

"You know, she deserves so much better than you. I hope she gets with Sasuke." Deidara's mouth fell open.

"Sasuke..." he gritted his teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Cheaters Will ALWAYS Cheat

It was the night after Sakura's first successful concert. There had been over 10,000 people there. Sakura sat in bed going through an old photo album. She stopped when she caught a picture that Itachi had taken of her and Deidara sharing a passionate kiss underneath a cherry blossom tree. Tears welled up in her eyes before she whispered angrily, "Why do I miss you so much...!?" Inner Sakura spoke up for the first time in a long time 'It's because you still love him...' "I do not!" Sakura argued with Inner for over 20 minutes before a knock came to her door.

Sakura quickly hid the old photo album before announcing, "Come in!"

Sasuke walked it smiling when he saw the looks in her eyes. He sighed before he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Call him Tenshi..." Sakura tilted her head, "What do you-" he shook his head. "I can never be Dei Sakura, I know that. And I know that you still love him..." his eyes softened.

"Sasuke...?" She looked at him. "Yeah?" He answered while stroking her head. "Stay with me tonight..." Sasuke was surprised by this but nodded as he laid next to her with only a pair of sweats on.

She turned towards him, "Sasuke... I love you...not Deidara, yes I still think about him... yes it still hurts... but he can't replace the happiness you've given me..." she smiled at him before his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

Karin: Hey baby, I had fun tonight. Come and visit me any other time your girlfriend bores you.

The color drained out of Sakura's face. "S...Sasuke..." she sat up and looked at him before her head fell. "Sakura please let me explain!" He only heard her whisper two things. "Get... Out..."

"Sakura please let me explain!" Sasuke begged. "I said GET OUT NOW!" Sakura screamed. Itachi heard this and busted through her door. "What's wrong Tenshi!?" He saw Sasuke's ashamed face and then looked at Sakura's sobbing and shaking form. "Give me your phone Sasuke." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke threw his phone at Itachi and ran out of the room before he read the message. "Dammit..." Itachi turned and ran after Sasuke furiously.

-with Sasuke and Itachi-

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Itachi screamed at his younger brother, making him flinch. "Itachi I didn't mean to hurt her!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Enlighten me then little brother. This should be good." He leaned against the wall in the backyard before pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. Sasuke sighed "I'll need one of those, this might take a while."

"So you cheated on her because you THINK she is still in love with Deidara?" Itachi scowled and flicked the ash off of his cigarette. "I can see it in her eyes Itachi." This made Itachi scoff. "You are seriously fucked up." He dropped his cigarette in the cigarette disposal before turning and walking inside.

-regular p.o.v-

Sakura had effectively cried herself to sleep when Itachi walked back into her room. It felt miserable in there. He sighed before he walked up to her and kissed her softly on the forehead before whispering in her ear, "I love you Tenshi, daddy will always love you." He kissed her forehead again before walking out of the room and closing the door softly.

Sakura stirred awake at midnight and sighed. She got up and walked to her mini refrigerator and pulled a water bottle out. She downed the whole thing in one sitting before picking her cell phone up and called Deidara...

-with Deidara-

He heard his phone jingle in his sleep and turned over to pick it up. "Hello?" He answered groggily. "Deidara...?" Her voice was weak and sad. He shot up, "Sakura?"

"Deidara...I...I...miss you..." she whimpered. Deidara sighed softly, "I miss you too baby..." Sakura began to cry muffled sobs as Deidara hushed her. "Shhhh... it's okay baby..." Deidara didn't know what possessed her to call him, but he was happy for whatever reason. "Deidara... come over... I don't want to be alone tonight..." she cried softly. He was already pulling his jeans on when he spoke softly, "I'll be there in 15 mins tops, okay baby?" "Kay..." They both hung up and Deidara ran out of his house.

He was being given a second chance, and he was not about to throw this one away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Two Hearts One Mind

Morning came swiftly and Deidara stirred awake only to find his beautiful pink goddess asleep in his muscular arms. He smiled softly and snuggled back into her hair before drifting back into a deep slumber.

Sasuke awoke oddly early. He wanted to apologize to Sakura the moment he woke up. He jumped in the shower, bathing in record breaking time, he pulled out his gel and slicked his hair back in it's signature style before pulling on a pair of jeans that were ripped at both knees, not even bothering putting a shirt on.

Sasuke walked out of his room, knowing Sakura and him had broken up pained him beyond belief. He reached Sakura's door, knowing she wasn't a morning person what so ever, and that she would still be deep asleep. He slowly opened her door before he saw him... the man he secretly despised, the man named Deidara, snuggled up to his beloved Sakura. All he could do was yell.

-with Itachi-

He had always been an early riser. He sat downstairs reading the news paper and sipping black coffee. He was about to turn the page whenever he heard Sasuke screeching, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Itachi immediately jumped out of his chair and ran to where Sasuke was.

-normal p.o.v-

Sakura and Deidara jolted awake whenever Sasuke decided to screech like a wild banshee. Deidara's arms tensed around Sakura, pulling her closer to him.

Deidara and Sasuke were in an all out staring death match when Itachi appeared and grinned at Deidara, "Well, well, good morning Deidara!" He grinned evily at Sasuke. "Morning Sharingan." He grinned back. Sasuke was NOT pleased.

"We have been broken up for a day and you decide to whore around with your first ex boyfriend Sakura?!" Sasuke spat. Sakura immediately fainted. "Nice one bro." Itachi rolled his eyes. "You cheated on her, you got caught cheating, and she went back to Deidara, I can't say I blame her. Even though he made the same mistake as you, he always thought of her like the angel she is."

Sasuke was beginning to see red. "Go back to your room Sasuke." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sakura has another concert tonight. She needs her beauty rest." Deidara laid back down with Sakura and snuggled back up to her, whispering the sweetest words into her ear, making her stir, but not wake up.

Itachi closed Sakura's door softly before walking towards Sasuke's room. He definitely needed a few words with his younger brother.

Noon rolled around and Sasuke had just up and vanished, not good, he was Sakura's lead guitarist.

Deidara deemed it fit to wake her up in his own methods.

Deidara began kissing her neck, placing soft butterfly kisses on every inch of her body. She moaned softly in her sleep, making her squirm. He began letting his hands roam all over her velvety soft skin, his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. 'How could I miss that one?' He chuckled to himself.

He raised her shirt just far enough to make her breasts show before placing more soft kisses over the tender mounds before he grinned evily and took one of her nipples into his mouth, his other hand weaved down to her sweat pants and slipping below the waist line.

He slowly stuck one finger in and began pumping it in and out of her hot and sticky core. Her eyes shot open. "Dei..." she moaned before taking all of her clothing off.

He soon followed in suit. Finally they were aware of their actions and ready to make love.

He pulled a condom on and pushed into her slowly. Before making his beautiful project faster. He laced his fingers lovingly through hers as they made love. Her moans and his name echoed in her room.

As she finally came to her climax she yelled his name, sweat beading down her body. "Sakura, I love you." He grunted as he came as well before collapsing next to her.

Sakura giggled softly, "What?" Deidara smiled. "Oh nothing. I was just remembering our first time." She broke into a fit of giggles. He chuckled lightly, "I'm surprised you remember that." This made her laugh even harder. "That's what's so funny! I don't remember!"

They held onto each other like the world may end that day. "I love you baby..." he sighed happily, "I love you too Dei..." she smiled.

She finally felt complete with Deidara next to her. She sighed happily before falling asleep once again.

**there is chap 9 of Free Me my lovelies! **

**Please review!**

**A/N: This stories chapters are meant to be short because I'm in the process of writing a new story at the same time and hope to have the first couple chapters posted soon! **

**Thanks for all of the support! **

**Please share my stories with your friends!**

**~Kyvena **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: What Goes Around Comes Around

-1 year later-

Sakura's age: 21

Sakura finished another concert and was feeling rather weary. She sighed 'I just want to get home and see my love...' She thought.

Deidara was overly fidgety waiting for Sakura to get home, he honestly could not wait for her to get home! Just then the door unlocked and in came the exhausted pink haired goddess.

"Hey baby, how was the concert?" Deidara smiled at the love of his life. "SSDD." (same shit different day) he chuckled at her softly before taking her hand. "I have something I need to ask you, but I'd rather do it in private." Deidara blushed lightly.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him but followed him nonetheless.

Once they entered their bedroom Deidara locked the door and turned to his beloved. "Sakura..." he said sweetly. "Yeah?" Deidara became nervous as he approached her.

He got down on one knee, before taking in a shaky breath, "Sakura I love you with all of my heart. I couldn't imagine life without you... will you do me the honor of being my wife...?" Sakura's eyes grew wide and began to fill with tears. "Dei... I..." he felt this going down hill. "Yes!" Sakura squealed before tackling Deidara with all of her force, knocking both him and her over.

"Really, yeah?" He grinned. "Really, really!" She smiled. He then pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Sakura gasped, "Oh my god Deidara it's beautiful!" She stared at the beautiful white gold diamond ring in front of her. It was HUGE. He took the ring out the box and placed it adoringly on her wedding finger.

"Deidara, you have just made me the happiest woman alive!" Sakura giggled softly.

"I, Deidara Iwa, love you with all of my heart, and always will Sakura Uchiha." Sakura began to shed tears of joy.

-5 months later-

It was the day of the wedding. Sakura was so nervous it was killing her to wait. 'In due time Outer.' Inner chimed.

The music began to play. Deidara fidgeted nervously at the alter until he saw her being walked down the isle by Itachi...

Sakura wore a long champaign colored wedding dress with at least 100 diamonds covering it. But all Deidara could see was her. He was so in love with her and couldn't wait to start his life with her...

"If anyone has any rejections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The entire room was silent. "Then with the power invested in m-"

Just then Sakura's biological mother and father busted in the chapel. "I object!" They both said. Sakura felt all of the wedding glow drain from her that very moment as she paled.

Itachi stood up and faced the intruders. "You two are not on the guest list. SECURITY!" just then a gas bomb was thrown in by an unknown person. When the gas cleared, Sakura's biological parents were gone and Sakura was no where in sight. Deidara began to panic "FIND HER!" He roared.

The whole room began running around trying to find the beautiful bride.

'This cannot be happening...' Deidara panicked.

-with Sakura's biological parents-

"You ungrateful bitch!" Her mother roughly slapped Sakura across the face. "How dare you get married and not have your father walk you down the isle! And why him? What is SO special about Deidara Iwa!?" Her mother screeched.

"Now, now, no need to get rough, yet." She knew that voice. "SASUKE HELP ME!" Sakura cried. "And why would I do that?" Sasuke came into view, his eyes looking dead and brain washed.

"Sasuke these people are insane! They are alcoholics and heavy drug abusers!" She screamed at him. He began to laugh, "You think I actually care? You left me for pretty boy! After that I left and they took me in." His eyes narrowed at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Yeah, okay, because living with my biological parents is such a thrill." That's when she gave up and leaned back in the chair.

It was right then Sakura decided enough was enough. She couldn't live her life in fear. And from now on her new motto was, "Shit happens in life, and theirs nothing we can do to stop it."

That made Sakura relax, "you know," she looked at her parents, "I'm not afraid of you anymore, what happens, happens, I have no control over fate. Whoever beats their own children, their own flesh and blood, is worse than scum."

That made both of her parents snap. "We aren't going to abuse you dear." Her mother said with a wicked grin plastered on her face. "That's right. We aren't going to hurt you. We are going to murder you." Her father folded his arms.

Sakura shrugged looking bored, "Oh well. Shit happens. Just tell my late husband I love him." She smiled sweetly, pissing her parents off more and more.

"Just kill her." Her mother scoffed. "Why do I have to do it? You do it!" Her father argued.

Just then Sasuke came up behind her and and slit her throat. Her parents turned, "Guess neither of us have to do it."

-Sakura's p.o.v-

She felt the cold blade hit her skin and Sasuke's hot breath on her ear, "Play along okay?"

Sakura nodded and whispered, "Thank you Sasuke..."

As her parents argued Sasuke put a ton of fake blood on her throat so it appeared it was coming out of her throat. And just as her parents looked over Sasuke was behind her and pretended to slit her throat.

Sakura began to cough and gasp for air until she just hung her head. Sasuke went to feel for her "pulse" and nodded to her parents, "she's dead, since I killed her, I will dispose of the body." He claimed with his stoic voice and face in place. Her parents nodded at him, but watched Sakura carefully.

He bent over to pick her up and whispered, "going up, act dead." Sakura tried her hardest not to laugh as hard as she possibly could as he touched a rather ticklish spot.

Sakura looked like a rag doll being tossed over his shoulder. Her eyes closed, fake blood dripping onto the ground as Sasuke carried her and stopped to turn to her parents, "I will return after I dispose of the body properly."

As he stepped outside he was surrounded by cops and Deidara who's face was pale whenever he saw the "blood" dripping from her.

"S...Sakura..." Deidara whispered, as he fell to his knees.

"Shit." Was the only thing Sasuke said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay loves! Here is the final chapter of free me! I will warn you, it is very emotional and sad! So have your tissues ready! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!**

**Love much**

**~Kyvena **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Beauty of Life

"SHIT IS RIGHT!" Deidara screamed as he stood.

"Sakura, your hubby is here, you can stop acting now." Sasuke lazily said as he began to set Sakura down.

"Excuse me!?" Deidara roared angrily.

"Dei, I'm fine. Sasuke saved me." She smiled softly.

Deidara's eyes widened "baby..." Sakura ran into his arms and Deidara looked up at Sasuke, "Thank you Sasuke... my brother." He held Sakura's face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"I was so scared Sakura. I was scared I would never see your smile again." Deidara held her close.

Sasuke nodded at Deidara when he turned to leave Deidara spoke up, "Sasuke, come home."

Itachi got out of his car and ran towards Sakura, "Tenshi! You're not hurt are you!?" Sakura shook her head and told everyone the story. "So you see, Sasuke is my hero." She smiled.

Sasuke scratched his head, "I didn't leave because I was pissed, I left because I had been tailing your biological parents for some time now. And when they "took me in" I learned they planned to kill Sakura."

Itachi hugged his younger brother, "I have missed you little brother..." Sakura smiled.

"Now I believe we have a wedding to finish!" Sasuke claimed and the pastor stepped forward, "with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Deidara, you may kiss your bride." Deidara bent down and took Sakura's lips in his. Everyone cheered, even the cops and the SWAT team.

"Arrest those sorry excuses for parents!" Sakura exclaimed. The SWAT team ran in surrounding her parents.

The police brought the two out hand cuffed. "Anything you say or do may be used against you in court." Sakura walked up to her biological parents. "I hope you guys get some help..." she said sadly before they both were put into the back of a police car.

Itachi looked at Sakura and Deidara, "What are you two still doing here!? You have a flight that leaves to the Bahamas in less than an hour! I packed both of your things, it's in the back of my SUV, take it and go. Deidara leave me your Hummer keys." Deidara tossed his keys at Itachi who caught them easily. "See everyone in a month! Hopefully baby number one will be cooking by then!" Sakura blushed furiously and swatted Deidara's arm.

Itachi's eyes glittered, "You're going to give me grand babies!?" Sakura shook her head in defeat, "of course we will daddy." She kissed Itachi on the cheek before the two drove off to the airport.

-1 month later-

Sakura and Deidara were coming back from their honeymoon today and Itachi was beyond excited that he could possibly have grand babies cooking in the oven.

"Bro, calm down." Sasuke chuckled. Just then they both heard the door unlocking. Itachi and Sasuke both bolted to the front door. "Welcome home Tenshi!" Itachi pulled Sakura into a big bear hug. Sakura laughed, "Hey daddy. Man I am hungry."

Itachi looked at Deidara and Deidara grinned mischievously. "Hey grand daddy." Sakura pouted, "DEI! I WAS GONNA TELL HIM!"

Itachi lost it, "I'M GONNA BE A GRAND DADDY!" Sakura giggled and nodded, "not to just one either." Itachi froze, "huh?"

Deidara nodded and only said one thing, "Twins." Itachi practically squealed with excitement.

-7 months later-

Sakura was a blimp by now. "Baby! I'm hungry! Can you get me some chocolate ice cream, chips, a sandwich, cheese in a can, and watermelon?" Deidara cocked his eyebrow, "Anything ELSE darling?" Sakura thought for a second, "No that's it."

Sasuke chuckled and came up to Sakura's belly and crouched down to talk to the twins, "Hey Seikara and Sanna, uncle Sasuke loves you and can't wait to see you." Sakura smiled endearingly.

-1 month later-

"PUSH! COMMON SAKURA! WE CAN SEE THE FIRST HEAD! PUSH!" Sakura was covered in sweat and nodded she pushed again producing the first child. Itachi stood at Sakura's head wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing great sweet heart. One more." She looked up at Itachi while holding his and Sasuke's hands.

"HERE COMES THE SECOND! PUSH SAKURA!" She pushed and pushed and before she knew it the second baby was born. Deidara smiled and came up to Sakura, "They are beautiful Sakura...Seikara has light pink hair and blue eyes, Sanna has blonde hair and green eyes."

Itachi was given Seikara and he held the tiny bundle with all the care and love in the world. "Daddy..." Sakura looked up at him smiling. "Yes Tenshi?" He smiled. "They..."

Just then the heart monitor went flat. "EVERYONE OUT! WE ARE LOSING THE MOTHER!"

-1 hour later-

Itachi watched a nurse walk out to Deidara and shake her head sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Iwa." Deidara froze. And Sasuke quickly came and took Sanna from his arms, he knew all hell was about to break loose.

Deidara only fell and began to bawl.

-1 week later-

"The service was beautiful Deidara." Konan said softly before she walked away.

Deidara's eyes looked dead as he stared at Sakura's headstone.

R.I.P.

Sakura Iwa

Beloved mother, wife, daughter, and sister

Now Tenshi may watch over her loved ones.

"The beat of the heart, holds only the strongest love, now we will never be a part, for only he may hold the key to my heart."

-Tenshi "key to my heart"

Deidara and Itachi decided to write one of her lyrics on her headstone.

-8 years later-

"DADDY!" Sanna yelled. "Yes Sanna?" Deidara sighed. "Seikara keeps pulling my hair!" Sanna whined. "Seikara, leave Sanna alone. Papa will be here soon to pick you two up, are you both packed and ready to go?" They both gave a Sakura smile, "yes daddy!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Seikara and Sanna both squealed, "PAPA'S HERE!" Deidara unlocked the door and let Itachi in. "My beautiful granddaughters! Are you ready to go and visit your mommy?" They nodded. Both of them carrying "Tenshi" backpacks, even after 8 years, she was still famous.

"See you on Sunday night girls, I love you." Deidara smiled softly. "Love you too daddy!"

Deidara got in his car and drove to see his wife.

"Hey baby, I hope heaven is treating you well. I miss you a lot. The girls are huge fans of yours and they brag to everyone that you're their mom." Deidara chuckled softly. It was a nice and warm summer day, and there was a soft breeze in the air. "Summer was always your favorite season... oh and the girls can't wait to fit into your cloths. They want to be just like their mother." He sighed before a tear rolled down his face. "I miss you so much baby...I'll see you tomorrow... I never will forget the love I had for you."

With that he turned and walked back to his car and got in. As he drove away something pink caught his eye in the rear view mirror before vanishing.

"I miss you and the girls more than you could imagine Dei..." an unknown voice said as he drove away.

The end


End file.
